The referenced application Ser. No. 236,907, filed Feb. 23, 1981, HAMISCH et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,404 assigned to the assignee of this application describes a sensor in which oscillations which occur upon knocking of an internal combustion (IC) engine can be determined, by use of a piezoelectric element which is coupled to a flexing-type material which transfers flexoral forces, occurring upon vibration, to piezoelectric transducers. The flexing-types transducer has one end connected to the piezoelectric element and is connected thereto with the IC engine. It is elongated transverse to the direction of vibration of the part of the IC engine, the vibration of which is to be sensed and thus arranged to flee in the direction of vibration.
It is comparatively difficult to make transducers of this type, and particularly to make the connection between the flexing element and the piezoelectric transducer element.